rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Souls of Danizelle
The Malakhim of the Serpent of Change are neither good, nor evil. they can be benign for the most part, though all of them are dangerous in their own ways. Even Kazzi can kill, or worse. Kobraska is nicknamed the Obliterator for his preferred method of dealing with... everything. They are the Messengers of the Serpent, and her anchor to herself. Just as she is capable of great works of benevolence so are they. Unfortunately, just as her wrath can be all consuming, so can they bring ruin. They have no drive for good or evil, just their natures which are as varied as one can get. They may be loyal to Danizelle, but as she is often conflicted with herself, so are they much of the time. Kazzi, The Wayward Child Innocence soul When Danizelle's first Deva emerged from her chrysalis, the last thing she ever expected was a perfect copy of herself at ten years old. Kazzi is a World-shaking monster with the mind, body and wide-eyed innocence of a child. She's also a rambunxious troublemaker who steals cookies, avoids work, uses the fact that she's adorable to get her way and has tantrums that make Greater Elemental Dragons pause. Irresponsible and capricious, the Wayward Child sneaks into the world to play, to explore and learn. She never stops asking questions, and her presence compels answers. She never corrects someone even if she knows they are incorrect, perfectly content to hear them talk and try to explain to the little genius monster their perspective. She is contrary and disobedient when she wants to be, and a perfect angel when she wants something. She is always in search of new games, new experiences or simple joys. Kazzi's innocent mind is drawn to pretty things, as simple as flowers and pretty clothing. She has no conception of adult things, nor is she interested in them one whit. When she acts it is as a child, with little forethought and no restraint whatsoever. The only time she reins herself in is when she finds human or near-human children to play games with. With them winning is unimportant compared to fun, and favored playmates will find themselves infused with a powerful inheritence, the only way Kazzi ever makes Demon-Bloods is through adoption. She usually appears as a beautiful human child of ten with deep red hair to her hips, often a white serpent's tail for legs and beautiful clothing made for her by people she takes a liking to. When she's not human she often appears as Danizelle does, a pale white, aquatic, six-armed gorgon, but she can take any form Danizelle does with regularity, as the childhood mirror of the serpent of change. She detests violence and will only harm someone when backed into a corner. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5 Kazzi slips into creation on her own, usually without help. She despises Malfeas proper and sticks to human settlements. Her curiosity knows no bounds and she cannot be compelled, nor will she participate directly in politics or seductions or other disgusting or boring adult activities. Families with kind parents will often be the recipient of her attentions, as she helps them in her own way. Motivation: Play, learn and have fun. Kazzi has intimacies to children and loving parents, to sweets and toys. She distrusts little boys on account that they are "gross" with the innocent perceptions of a young child, but she will never harm a child willingly. Virtues: Compassion 5, Conviction 2, Temperance 1, Valor 4 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Can't catch me!: Kazzi cannot be bound or compelled against her will. She can escape any prison, grapple, UMI or compulsion freely. She CAN, however be bribed with sweets, games and toys, inflicting a penalty of 2x the offering person's charisma in order to get her to perform a service on their behalf. No amount of bribery or cajoling will get her to participate in activities she finds boring or repugnant. Successful bribes constitute Unnatural Mental Influence on Kazzi that she cannot resist without outside assistance. Artisan Muse: Kazzi's own efforts at art, and craftsmanship are crude and childlike even if the results are hideously effective. When she makes something the result belies it's appearance. But when she is drawn to a crafter and she begins giving them pointers it can be as though their hands were guided by Ligier himself as she gives them ideas on "How to make things better." She whips craftsmen and Artists into a frenzy of genius to please her, and even a simple blacksmith can be inspired to create wonders worthy of an Exalt or Incarna. The efforts of doing so take a vicious toll upon the body, mind and soul of the person, however. Any person so inspired who is not an exalt, God or Demon suffers the loss of a dot of willpower. Her frenetic assistance and haphazard methods cannot be replicated as the chaotic little bundle does things on the fly Kazzi grants a threshold of 1 success on any crafting check before whomever she is assisting rolls. Unfortunately, Kazzi's attention span is so limited she will never help someone on the same project more than once and the bonus for her assistance on that project cannot be repeated without her. "Don't touch them!": Kazzi is viciously protective of her playmates, be they mortal, demon, god or other. Should she spend ten motes and designate a target every action taken against her friend inflicts an aggravated health level upon the aggressor. Any attack takes the final damage done to them and rebounds it upon the attacker threefold. If a man strikes a child for two bashing he will in turn recieve six bashing in turn in addition for the aggravated point for his aggression. Kazzi's protection can be extended to one individual at a time. Kazzi hates violence, so she makes violent behavior it's own deadly punishment. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Kazzi cannot abide authority figures that children commonly fear, such as boring teachers, nannies and disciplinarian parents. She will not approach within 50 yards of them willingly Teva, The Lifewarden Nature's Fury Soul If the Serpent Mother of Change had a Fetich soul, or were capable of producing one, Teva would be it. She is the Unending forest of Verdanis, her body claiming every piece of earth it finds underfoot, and her verdant foliage grows and nestles into it like a carpet. She is Jungle flora and animal both. Everything appearing of the natural world in Verdanis is her. The demons live iunder her canopy by her sufferance alone, and she kills anything that tries to defile her. Teva is life, she is nurturer and killer equally. Her humaniform consciousness can only manifest in places of the most vibrant life, where she grows. Taking the form of a striking, elfin woman with hair of mahogany wood strands, intertwined with Ivy vines with the lower body of a large doe in centauroid fashion, Teva is neither benign nor evil. She merely is. it is in her nature to nurture the young, for her to hunt, to flee, to fight, to mate. All natural things of life are hers, or so she thinks. Teva is the most straightforward, yet elusive of Danizelle's Malakhim. Only rarely does she bother to manifest her centauroid presence. however the forest that is her body is omnipresent in Verdanis wherever there is earth underfoot. She annihilates artificial constructions that are not built to allow life to grow upon them. Vanya's Crystal realm enrages her, though it floats with no earth on the edges of the Sea. She can find no purchase there, for Revekah barricades her way. Would-be seekers would be wise to not expect anything less than Nature given a mind in Teva. She might listen and grant them a boon, but just as easily they might find themselves devoured by the predators that are her to feed the Wild Jungle. Summoning: Obscurity Motivation: to spread herself over the whole of Creation, and keep sacred living things. Virtues: Compassion 1, Conviction 3, Temperance 3, Valor 5 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Countdown to Extinction: Since her birth Teva is automatically drawn when something becomes the last of it's kind. She appears, takes it and absorbs it into herself, allowing her to manifest anything that dies out while she exists. In theory, long-dead things that exist no longer may be found underneath her canopy. perhaps even behemoths, for none have survived to tell what the things that scream during the hours of utterdark are. Verdant form: Teva can only manifest her humanoid form inside places of great life. Wherever she is called wild growth goes in sane, covering the landscape nearby with herself for 9 miles in any direction. It is in these places she can freely enter and remain in creation. She may have only 9 of them and must give one up if she gains all nine loccations. she may freely manifest her humaniform self within the boundaries of these places, summoned or not, but she can never step outside them. Nature's Fury: Teva can designate any person she wishes as Enemy of Nature once per combat round per the Solar circle spell. she must know their name, or be able to generally describe them. She cannot so curse any creature of an esence higher than 7, nor may she do so indiscriminately. They must be an enemy. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Teva despises Teodozidja, and gleefully slaughters any she finds. She also has no love for Terrestrial Gods, and ignores them. Adfaer, the Arbitrator of Endings Adfaer is the Third Circle Soul of Judgement and Finality. He is the administrator of Endings, Death and Law. It is he who dictates the Laws within Verdanis, and it is his souls who are charged with enforcement. Danizelle has few laws above what her nature and her souls dictate, but the ones there are mercilessly enforced. Within the Borders of his Mistress' soul his word is final, his judgements insightful and his sense of mercy nonexistent. It was his pronouncement that forbids the creation of Chalcanth or helltech using any of the Malachim unless they commit crimes against his Pronounced Law that cannot be forgiven, For Danizelle considers it self-mutilation. He understands law, both the letter and the spirit, when to show mercy and when to make an example. Justice meted is harsh, but fair if a bit on the brutal side. When he arbitrates a dispute, all are bound to his decision. When asked a question, he will answer it honestly, even if that answer causes pain. It is his touch that renders things into the black, mirrored stone that so many things are built from. The stone carries the same properties of Malfean Brass. Adfaer appears as a tired man in his forties and inky black eyes. He wears fine, though wrinkled clothing and sports a pair of massive raven wings coming ffrom his back. In his hand he carries a twisted, soulsteel staff he took from the wreckage of the Mask of Winters' obliterated palace, months after Danizelle's spiteful assault with Sorcery Capturing Cords bearing suspended Spells of Ligier flame. With this staff which he reforged, he arbitrates Death within Verdanis, insuring that ghosts never form, instead souls fleeing direct to the nearest newborn, or waiting till one becomes available. Adfaer is the Malakhim most likely to turn on Danizelle and dress her down for being an unrelenting bitch, being unreasonable or spiteful when she steps too far. Her oft-conflict with Niet Irritates him to no end, and though he is heartened to see that Danizelle is trying to rebuild bridges and Mend Fences, both of them drive him insane trying to figure out the dynamics of their relationship. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5. Adfaer is drawn to arbitrations which cannot be sorted out. Trials where the evidence is always in doubt and the suspect... in doubt. Only the most spectacularly mishandled trials can capture his attention, and he watches with a gimlet eye that clearly tells all that they are fools. Motivation: To pass Judgement, and bring the primacy of law and order to the world. Adfaer has intimacies to things of law and death. He facors police and magistrates who judge fairly within the constraints of the law. He likes things of stone and marble, and looks favorably upon someone who resists the temptation to violate the law. Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 5, Temperance 3, Valor 2 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Primacy of Law: Adfaer's mind is tied more tightly to Danizelle's subconscious than either of them knows. The laws he pronounces upon Verdanis are her laws, and he has the authority to punish those who violate her will. Adfaer's jusdgements are binding as unbreakable UMI on all denizens of Verdanis, save the Third-Circle Malakhim and Danizelle herself, as well as anyone originating outside who was born there. Arbitrator of Law. Adfaer is the mediator, the Judge and the Arbitrator. He automatically gains a threshold of fifteen successes to enforce law, or agreed upon arbitration overseen by himself. Further he may judge anyone by the laws of the places he walks. If he is in the hundred Kingdoms, he must use their laws, In Nexus he must judge by the laws oif that city, and in Malfeas he judges by the Law of Cecelyne. In Yu-Shan he judges by the mandate of Heaven. In fact not only can he, he must. It is his nature to enforce Law and bring order, not to choose which laws to enforce. The Staff Of Endings: The reforged Soulsteel staff Adfaer clutches in his hands is bane to things that are dead, yet still walk. He may send a ghost to Lethe as a reflexive action so long as their Essence is not higher than 5. He may spend ten or twenty motes respectively to channel Iron or Onyx Circle countermagic against necromancy. Adfaer has no power over Deathlords, for they are of the Neverborn. Further, ancient ghosts are beyond his ability to remove. His chosen tool is not up to the task. He cannot stymy the power of the void circle of necromancy, for it is too steeped in the bile of the neverborn for him to touch. He may not cast Necromancy, save countermagic, for Danizelle cannot abide it. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: When Adfaer speaks, Danizelle MUST listen. She cannot ignore him. She can disagree with him and try to talk too fast for him to get a word in edgewise, but when his sonorous voice sounds out, she must fall silent and listen. He cannot judge her, but he can tell her when she's being an arrogant, selfish, unruly bitch who shames herself by her behavior. She cannot deny him this, for she made him this way, deliberately. Akumyo, The Shattered Light Akumyo holds the absolute distinction of being the only thing of the Ebon Dragon that Danizelle felt compelled to preserve. Diminished, as he is no longer fetich to a primordial, The Shattered Light still holds sway, and calms the heart of Danizelle by his presence, introducing something she's never felt: peace. Appearing as a twenty-foot long oriental dragon composed of glittering, reflracted color and light Akumyo is insubstantial and ephemeral, yet powerful. He believes in mercy, and can be driven to violence only by the most black-hearted and unredeemable of villains. Akumyo craves peace, and happiness, not merely contentment and quiet in everyone around him. He has a good thing to say about everyone, whether they wish to acknowledge it or not. Danizelle usually keeps him close, so that she can be reminded to quell her own rage. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5, Akumyo was the hidden Fetich Soul of the Ebon Dragon, unknown by almost all. Akumyo slips into the world when uncommon acts of charity and kindness are undertaken. A King who feeds all of the poor for a season, or a Solar who rescues people from slavery might draw Akumyo's attention to bear witness for a short time. Motivation: Promote peace, and virtue, and improve the lot of those around him. Akumyo holds intimacies for mercy and love, Compassion and restraint. He also loves the selfless, and righteous kings. Virtues: Compassion 5, Conviction 2, Temperance 3, Valor 2 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Raincaller: Akumyo is the herald of rains, and those caught under his storms behold wonder. Bones knit, wounds close and diseases fade. Crippling injuries regrow as the waters strike flesh. mechanically anyone touched by the rain heals all injuries at a rate of 1 health level per minute until all wounds are removed. Diseases lose a dot of virulence and potency per minute, and debilities fade over the course of an hour as they are made whole. Plant life, especially crops are assured health as everything becomes vividly vibrant and healthy. Akumyo can even heal aggravated damage at great cost, spending 5 motes and taking the health level upon himself to heal slowly. The rainstorms he calls have a radius of one mile, and move with him. For ten motes Akumyo can leave pools of iridescent water in his wake that change people who bathe in them, adapting them to better suit their environment, such as transforming people into Naga like Danizelles Children. Echoes of Peace: It is very difficult for emotions to run too high near Akumyo. All who view him must spend three willpower or suffer an unnatural compulsion to keep the peace, and not participate in acts of violence. Piercing Light: Sometimes, regrettably, one must purge evil from the world. Akumyo spends 10 motes and a willpower and focuses his light to a sharp point. This point erupts from his mouth as a searing beam of pure white light that burns away evil wherever it strikes. The beam does twenty lethal levels of damage to whatever the Shattered light wishes to strike from the world. Each dot of compassion held by the target adds two to her natural soak against the attack, which bypasses mundane and artifact armor. This is Akumyo's only means of attack Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Akumyo cannot be attacked by anything that cannot strike incorporeal beings. Vanya, Crystal Library Nestled far away from the center of Danizelle's soul world, there is a place made of nothing but crystal gemstones. Everything, from the animals and demons, to the trees to the sands underneath one's feet is composed of glimmering gemstones. At the center of a crystal city and forest both, inhabited by first and second-circle Malakhim lies the palace-library, Vanya. Within her walls one finds not books but objects, each a piece of crystalline beauty forged from a piece of lore, or a story, a memory or a song. These are the things Vanya shares, and using the items infuses one with the knowledge they are forged from. They are her, and cannot be taken from her walls. In order to use one of Vanya's items one must employ it in the fashion the object is made. Swinging a sword, drinking from a cup, or sleeping on a bed, one finds the knowledge of the Library hidden within it's infinite walls. Crystal fruit from gemstone trees grant visions of sweet memory when eaten, and fountains of cool water deliver draughts of warm passions. Vanya is the place of relaxation and learning, where all go to learn. All must pay to take in this knowledge by sharing a memory, a story, knowledge or lore as they leave, thusly increasing Vanya's stores. Should the unfortunate provide nothing, or carry nothing that Vanya does not already have they find themselves trapped, unable to leave. Soon they find themselves dipping in her stores of knowledge until they are transformed and absorbed by the Crystal library. They become Kalyrae, Vanya's First-Circle thoughts, which travel throughout her and keep her memories and knowledge sorted and organized, one with her mind and will forever. Deep within the deepest vaults are pieces of knowledge Vanya reserves for herself and Danizelle alone. Within herself, in the most protected places she rests, a hundred-foot long serpent of amythest scales and a beautiful woman's head. Here she drinks in new knowledge and considers what she learns, the Kalyrae scurrying along in response to her subconscious whims. She is the Keeper of Secrets, the Mistress of Sorcery and the seat of mind. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5 Vanya slips into the world when important lore that could change creation is discovered, or when a new sorcery is invented. She comes to watch and learn. Motivation: To learn everything about the world, the mind, the body and the soul. Vanya has intimacies to Knowledge, books and containers of memory and Lore. She favors scholars and teachers above all people. Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 3, Temperance 5, Valor 2 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Living Library: Vanya is knowledge. She can recall perfectly anything she has ever learned and always has a threshold of fifteen successes on any roll involving mental disciplines. This affects shape sorcery rolls but does not affect the actual spell mechanics. Sorcerous Serpent: All third Circle Demons have some acumen with the three circles of Sorcery, but Vanya takes it further. She can cast any spell she has read or seen even once, and is a phenomenal tutor of sorcery and thaumaturgy, able to impart in a day a single spell or practice of thaumaturgy. Further she pays 10 motes less on any sorcery spell she can cast, minimum 10 motes. Thief of thoughts: Vanya can take memories and knowledge from a being's head who is not of equal or higher essence... or an exalt. A mind emptied of memory and knowledge by her becomes Kalyrae, her thought, an extension of her will. She can still acquire such from them in payment, but she cannot simply take. She absorbs that knowledge into herself and can utilize it at will. Further, no being higher than a first circle demon or exalt can ever be absorbed to become one of her Kalyrae thoughts. On the rare occasions Vanya fights, her attacks do not harm the body but the mind. Health levels of damage are tracked but the damage is to the character's thoughts and memory. any character "Killed" leaves an empty but still-living husk as the Mighty Third Circle tears out everything he was to keep for herself. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Kalyrae are first circle demons bound tightly to the will of Vanya. they can act intependantly but in the end, they are her. They appear as delicate, four armed humans made of living crystal that speak in sonorous, multiharmonic voices. She delights in transforming scholars into her thoughts and leaving them to teach people in creation. She considers it a fine honor and a privelege that they should be worthy of being emptied of all thought and filled with hers. Regina, the Maiden of Fortune Regina began tragically. One would think Sidereal exaltation an honor and privelege, a step above the mortals of the world. Unless one happened to earn the ire of Bright Shattered Ice in the first age. Spirit torn from body and trapped in a ring used to interrogate for answers, this was how the Gorgon found her. She adopted the newly rechristened Regina whom had forgotten her old name, making her one of her children, Jomoru's little sister. The naga girl spent her time relearning to be a person, even if a rather monstrous one. Danizelle eventually came back to the girl, still an adult in a child's body and offered the old soul a place in her own soul heirarchy. Regina accepted, and found herself occupying a familiar place, yet one she could use to thumb her nose at the Loom of Fate which she blamed for her torment, and the stifling bureaucracy of Yu-Shan. She shed physical form and became immaterial. She has no body even when in places where spirits cannot be immateriel, such as malfeas. She is merely a wisp of thought winding through the strands of fate. Fortune bends to her whim, and even Fated occurrances are hers to manipulate to her own ends, as well as Danizelle's. No Bureaucracy, no rules and no bloody sidereals to make her do paperwork, Regina gleefully gets to do whatever she wishes, by altering the fortunes of people nearby in order to achieve the outcome she wants. Little more than a wisp of thought, Regina can speak directly into the minds of the people around her without revealing herself. Her body is fortune itself and she does not interact with the world, any world, directly without help. When she chooses to manifest physical form she does so by taking posession of the nearest First Circle Demon or Mortal, entering them and manifesting through them. They take the form of a stunning, red-haired woman with thick curls to her hips and six arms wearing whatever the Demon wishes. Usually she opts for little more than gloves on her six hands and boots if she thinks it will distract anyone nearby, enjoying feeling like an adult again. She must manifest in order to use Sorcery. When she chooses to return to her immateriel state, Regina simply vanishes if posessing a demon, subsuming the weaker thing into herself, destroying it. Mortals and exalts possessed are left with the appearance they wore when she was possessing them, as a six-armed woman, though the consolation prize for mortals is a greatly expanded lifespan that could last anywhere from 200 to 400 years. She treats any order to restore the person to their original state as an unacceptable order. Regina has a soft spot for children, though it's not crippling. She's far more likely to randomly bless children with good fortune than bad, even if whimsy and caprice seems the norm when dealing with others. Should someone, by some miracle, bind her into service and demand she reveal herself without provoding a suitable vessel for possession, then metaphysically she has been given permission to possess them without contest. She still performs the bound service, but the one who commands her is forced to ride along, a mental passenger as the Mighty Demon goes about her business. Once the service she may or may not leave them before deciding to indulge in her own interests for a period of ten days minus the victim's essence. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5. Good luck figuring out she exists, as most demons who speak her name find calamitous misfortune following their words. Only Third Circles are powerful enough to escape her wrath. Regina is attracted to places where fate snarls, and whenever a Sidereal or God of Yu-Shan screws up and creates a snarl she can be found nearby, invisible, silently cackling at their misfortune, likely before cursing them with misfortune that will plague them with bureaucratic errors and inquiries for months if she finds their personalities obnoxious. Motivation: Hijack and subvert fate, chaos and designs to include the Designs of Danizelle. Regina has intimacies for odd things, such as fickle chance and great destiny. She loves things that change horrid fate into something tolerable and is drawn to the underdog in a conflict like a moth to a flame. Virtues: Compassion 3, Conviction 5, Temperance 1, Valor 2 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Invading the Form: Regina has no body, so when she needs one, she takes it. The Demon rolls a contested Willpower + Essence vs. the target. If Regina gains more successes, she successfully invades their body and mind, reshaping it to her whims and acting in the physical world. The first circle demon, mortal, exalt, etc.becomes a passenger in their own form, feeling what it's like to be a nightmarishly powerful demon for a time. Killing Regina while she is possessing someone destroys both host and invader. If Regina is compelled to appear, and the person compelling does not provide her a suitable host body, Regina is considered to have metaphysical permission to possess them, without contest. First circle demons are absorbed by her and destroyed when she chooses to discorporate as though she had drank chalcanth created from them. Creatures of flesh do not return to normal, retaining the new forms. This is the primary method Regina makes Demon-Blooded, marking her host and leaving them with her form, greatly extended lifespan and awakened essence, though depending on what she's doing the host may also find themselves carrying her child on top of the transformation. Tap the threads: Regina's attunement to fate is so great she can interface with the loom, the design of Autochthon, the laws of cecelyne or any other construction of fate to bestow a massive flux of luck or Misfortune upon someone. For ten motes Regina can grant a bonus of +9 successes to all rolls in a round, or she can subtract 9 successes from the roll. This power works even in places where fate and design touch not, for Regina spins the threads herself if need be. In mass combat situations she can use this power on a unit. A being or unit may benefit or suffer this fortune only once per day as the threads of fate can only be jerked so hard. Weaving the Web: Regina's acumen with Fate is so precise she can easily unravel the most hideous snarls of Fate, or bind them so tightly no Sidereal or God could concievably fix them without an epic undertaking. She may concievably cause any effect that is not an attack to occur with her manipulations, from a mortal artist falling in love, to a nation falling, to a mortal sorcerer discovering how to bend flesh to his perverted whim. This power is a fiat power that cannot be used as a direct attack per se. Regina chooses an outcome, and the Loom of Fate/Design of Autochthon/Chaos of the Wyld/Etc. inexorably moves to that conclusion. The results could take years, or decades depending on how badly Regina is willing to twist up fate. She is usually loathe to do so because of the consequences to the worlds. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Farix, The Justicar Enforcer Soul Summoning: Obscurity Motivation: Virtues: Compassion , Conviction , Temperance , Valor Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Kobraska, The Hatestorm in the center of Danizelle's Soul-World lies a barren mountain, blasted clean of anything resembling life, pittede and burned by hatred and vitriolic fire. Above that mountain, surrounded by the holdings of the other Malakhim Kobraska roils and seeths, contained by the might of his peers, and locked in his place by Revekah, The Boundary of Broken Hope Kobraska manifests as an unnatural and eldritch storm of Green clouds, Black winds and blood-red rain. He is Danizelle's rage, his fury, her vitriolic anger and urge to murder, dominate and massacre. He is everything she tries to keep contained, and he boils in anticipation of her self-control inevitably snapping, giving into rage. It is then he can escape his confinement and ravage everything in his path. He bides his time, destroying anything living that enters his boundary line, keeping the mountain barren and dead.] Kobraska is the Obliterator, a two-hundred foot high, sinuous, segmented Arachnid who's tail curls under him. His belly bears tendrils which grapple all who get too close and cram them into his maw. His forelimbs are scything blades with which he gleefully slashes through anything he can. His mouth constantly drips sticky green fire which clings to his victims and burns without mercy. Kobraska is what his appearance implies. He is murder, hatred, evil. He is everything that is wrong about Danizelle. And he revels in it. Kobraska's greatest joy is in driving mortals to slaughter each other with wild abandon so he can devour the survivors. He whispers hateful words into open ears and Sabotages relationships in ways most likely to result in death. Danizelle hates him, and he hates her back. He firmly believes her attachment to anyone but her own whims is a weakness, and were he to have his way, that weakness would be purged. Despite this mutual distaste, he will only push her to be more like him, for if she dies... he dies. Summoning: Obscurity Motivation: Dominate or destroy everything. Kobraska has intimacies to Murder and slaughter. He loves weapons and killing sorcvery. Anything that crushes the will or destroys life is his to cherish. Virtues: Compassion 1, Conviction 5, Temperance 1, Valor 5 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Unstoppable force: Kobraska's charge is inexorable. He can only be engaged in Mass Combat, and he counts as a Magnitude 6 Solo Unit. Fires of hate: Kobraska's presence on the battlefield undermines discipline and turns any battle into a mindless slaughter. Brother will turn on Brother, and none may escape the call of destruction. Once per Scene Kobraska can stretch his mind outward to all creatures within a mile, and attack their sense of virtue. This is a mass social attack, and all who succumb are instantly driven mad with murderous fury, attacking and killing ally and enemy alike. This is an Unnatural compulsion that requires 3 willpower to resist. Burn the World: Kobraska constantly vomits a burning green acid in battle that annihilates whatever it touches. Treat it as Kimbery's acid in an arc extending a hundred feet in front of his maw. this power costs ten motes to use, and Kobraska delights in killing masses of people with it. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Any order to help someone in a positive way or build something that does not kill is an unacceptable order. Revekah, The Boundary of Broken Hope Sin-Eater Soul Revekah is the Light of verdanis, the Soul-World of the serpent of change. Forever is she in two places at once. Like the unconquered Sun in Creation, or ligier in Malfeas, The Boundary of broken Hope sheds light, though she is no star, for she is incomplete. She cannot be complete so long as the mark of unholiness clings to the one she was born from. So she hangs in the center sky, between the mountain of Kobraska and the Maelstrom of the Sea above, shedding pale light that is neither warm, nor radient. Revekah marks the borders of places, and guards the heart of the Serpent Mother of Change. She is the warden, the overseer both. She keeps Kobraska contained and Denies Teva purchase upon the Crystal spires of vanya's self. She is the Sin-Eater, and takes the pain of virtue denied and rips it into herself, trying to use it to catalyze her own ignition into a radiant thing at the center of her Universe. She also allows or denies travel between the ground below and Sea Above, controlling the divide between places with a wary eye. Revekah was formed of danizelle's latent images of heroism, Self-Sacrifice and Nobility. Yhough she would never deign to admit it, Revekah was born of Danizelle's perception of Ignis divine and Ligier both, for they embody Nobility, and heroic bravery like no other, And Revekah, their lesser, a four-armed, woman with hair of firey red and striking countenance, hangs splayed forever in the center of the sky of Verdanis, futilely attempting to ignite herself in mimicry of their Radiance arms and legs spread out to pull in the torments she touchess and burn them. She loves Ligier and Sol Invictus both, though she has never seen either, and seeks to emulate them in her place. Thus far, while trying to ignite all she can manage is the pale radiance that lights the daylight hours of Verdanis, until she tires and night falls. When she catches her breath, she tries anew, resulting in the erratic day/night cycle of the soul-world. Revekah is not a fighter, she is what the Serpent of Change wishes she could be: Noble, Courageous, Merciful... A strong example. In turn, Revekah wishes she could live up to the example of the two she loves equally... Summoning: Obscurity 5/5 Revekah is drawn to sudden, blinding light. she watches the Dawn, and tries to inspire herself to ignite. Anything bearing sudden, terrible radiance in creation might attract her as she attempts to emulate it in herself. Motivation: Ignite, and illuminate the soul of her maker, and scour away the needless pains sentient creatures torment themselves with. she has intimacies to things that give light, encourage virtue, righteous men and villains both. She loves noble kings and wise priests both. Virtues: Compassion 4, Conviction 4, Temperance 4, Valor 4 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Nailed to the Sky: When Revekah is enraged, she does not battle them in single combat unless she must, much preferring to fling an enemy to the sky. When angered, she gestures and reverses gravity under the feet of her victim. Those caught without a shaping defense (successful attack roll is still needed) find the gravity around them abruptly shifted as they are flung skyward. Revekah always aims at something solid to fling them at, such as the adamant ceiling of the dome of the Sky. When in tight places she will reverse gravity on her target the tick after they hit the ceiling... then the floor... and repeat. Sin-Eater: Revekah can alleviate the torture caused by violating virtue, helping a soul stay stable, grounded and focused This Sin is used to catalyze her ignition. Each person within View of The Boundary of broken Hope finds the willpower cost of suppressing virtue waived, affecting friend and foe alike. Further each time this occurs, she takes it into herself, gaining five motes as she tries to become a new star. She may also eat limit, but at greater cost. Each point of limit she takes causes both herself and the beneficiary a lethal health level, as the sin-fuel ignites prematurely. Ignition: Revekah is incomplete. She can radiate Light that sets boundaries, but nothing more. Treat any boundary she creates as a wall of force with 20 health levels and a soak of 30L/30B. Should she find her ignition these boundarylines become purifying light and blue-white fire which burns away the rebuked. Nothing which violates these borders may emerge unchanged. treat this as a shaping effect that creates a new creature, or burns their forms away to essence, as decided by the storyteller when they attack the boundaryline. It cannot affect Gods of essence 6+ or Demons of the Second Circle or higher, but it causes them great pain, and they will not touch the flame lightly. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Revekah cannot ignite, or access her third panlopy power so long as Danizelle is a creature of Darkness. She doesn't get to be a creature of Holy Power... ever. Saylkie, Lover of Sea and Sky Taking the appearance of an impossibly lovely woman with ankle-length, flowing black hair and emerald gemstone eyes with a colorful koi fish's tail in place of her legs with decorative scales that touch her body artfully, Saylkie is the Sensual architect soul of the Gorgon. Quiet, and regal even though she never wears clothing of any sort, Saylkie swims through air and water as though she were always in the sea, physics bending so that every part of her appears submerged, even bone-dry. She is the Lover of Sea and sky, forever wrapped in the twin embraces of those elements. The earth she teases and caresses but never embraces fully, unleashing her power through the natural world. Saylkie is Danizelle's artful soul that appreciates beauty with a siren's voice, and a lover's touch. She is unfailingly polite and courteous to all, no matter if they are kings or blind beggars and expects the same in return. Those who return her decorum delight her, and she loathes crass behavior and boors who cannot show any refinement whatsoever above all. To her life is the great dance, and where she goes the lives she touches move in choreographed time with the eternal gala she makes of the lives around her. A consummate negotiator and mediator, Saylkie is often called upon to mediate disputes, negotiate with the hostile and teach the unknowing the art of seduction and lovemaking. She loves to steal away handsome sailors to dally with, or rescue ones she fonds lost at sea, only to trap them in her home as her lovers until they expire. But she knows true love only for the elements themselves, rather than the fleeting caress of mortal hands. Her touch begets storms and tsunamis, maelstroms and tornadoes from the sea and sky, her constant lovers. To the earth itself she is a teasing mate, always touching, always caressing, never embracing, for she will never walk upon the earth itself. All three respond to her touch, and she shapes wonders from the raw elements she loves. She can build, or annihilate through natural disaster, any organized structures necessary for living beings to inhabit. She can caress the dry earth, and as the stones reach up to her she shapes them into houses and streets. As she spins through the water she can entice it to spare the breathers of air the pain of drowning. From the sky she entices rains and winds to aid crops and growth. Or she can destroy. Her wild abandon can in turn bring killing storms, earthquakes and fissures, tsunamis and tidal waves. She never destroys or builds without cause, and she is unfailingly polite to those in the path of her destruction that have not wronged her. If she decides a villiage needs be destroyed she will politely ask the people to relocate. Those who accede to her wishes will find their dwellings rebuilt, more sturdy and opulent than they are used to. Saylkie is an artist, and cannot make ugly things. Those who refuse to move must weather the destruction as best they can, for Saylie is a force of nature, and she cares not what is in her path once she has given warning. Her rage is unseen. Her unfailing decorum hides her fury. If she loathes someone, they will never know until she kills them. Her love, and her hatred are art forms to her. She outdoes herself to create things of beauty, to bring a lover to exquisite pleasure never seen, and to bring the objects of her wrath agony so exquisite that it surpasses all other pains they can imagine. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5, Saylkie is Attracted to places where the Earth Sea and Sky meet together that teem with people. She could randomly appear in places like this. She also is usually attracted by prayer accompanied by the sacrifice of a virile and handsome man. Not blood sacrifice, for she finds such offensive, but that she can steal away to her portion of Danizelle's Soul-World as her lover until his life fades. If the sacrifice is offered by the man in question himself and she accepts she will grant him one boon before stealing him away forever. Fire does not love Saylkie's touch, it rebukes her, and she abhors it. When she approaches flames dim to hide themselves, and extinguish before she can touch them. Elementals of flame snuff themselves rather than accept her unwanted caresses. All commands to use or start fire are treated as unacceptable orders to Saylkie, and the reverse goes for fire elementals. Elemental dragons of fire and her will refuse to cross paths. Motivation: To expand the borders of the materiel, by trysting with her lovers. Saylkie has intimacies to Danizelle and people lost at sea, she loves winged things and things with fins that swim. She is a finder of lost things and loves hiding treasures to be found later. Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 5, Temperance 2, Valor 3 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Gentle Caress of the Builder: Saykie's touch upon the elements can be used to perfectly shelter and protect people, or to build. If she shelters, she may perfectly defend a group of people of a magnitude no more than her essence against environmental effects. If she builds she is able to Erect cities and streets, or other habitations, shops and urban sprawl. She's not as fast as Jacint and his hundred miles, but she can construct ten city blocks per day, down to the details. The structures of stone and wood are as sturdy as can be and pleasing to the eye. Her talents are extremely in demand from Danizelle's other souls, as well as Danizelle herself. Wrathful grip of the Destroyer: Once per scene, Saylkie may vent her displeasure with people, or destroy what needs to be removed. She churns the water, grips the earth as though she were trying to tear it asunder, swims madly and chaotically through the air or Shrieks discordantly with Wood to cause a natural disaster affecting everything within 9 miles potentially. Hurricanes and tornadoes, belching poison spores, Maelstrom and Tsunami, Earth-splitting quakes or erupting volcano. All have the same effect. In the area she strikes everything vulnerable takes 25 levels of lethal damage one time as the elemental Siren whips her love into a fury. If a target is armored sufficiently, the minimum damage of this attack can be reduced to 0. Lover's Dance: Saylkie's ability to seduce is legendary, as is her capacity to give pleasure. Every action she sings, dances, caresses or speaks to a target of interest to her (male and appearance 4+) counts as a scene building an unbreakable Intimacy of Love and Lust to the Third Circle Siren. Once the Intimacy is fully formed Saylkie can simply take him with her when she uses the Hurry Home charm to live as her lover till he dies or he is transformed into a first-circle servant of the Lover of Sea and Sky. Once they have consummated this, He can never be unshackled from her will without Powerful Celestial charms that break UMI. Only Perfect Social Defenses and harms that shatter UMI are proof against her unmatched powers of seduction. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Saylkie cannot rest on dry earth save on beaches where the water can reach her. Orders to rest on dry earth or sand are always unacceptable orders. She teases the earth, and caresses, but never embraces it as she does sky and sea. Saylkie only chooses to seduce handsome men, though her powers can be used on anyone. Compelling her to seduce a lesser man, or (gods help her) a woman enrages her, causing her to seek means to get revenge. Barrekal, The Champion of the Gorgon Barrekal was among the first humans chosen by Danizelle to become her naga warriors. She missed him in her screening process, and he found himself retaining his male gender in a nascent society seemingly dominated by the more intelligent and essence-awakened females, especially the serpent-haired favorites. All of them were at a loss at first, but Barrekal learned to master his new body completely. He paid attention, and finally was inspired when he listened to one of the mother's screaming rants. Through the haphazard and disjointed rants by the naga progenitor he believed that she had no intention of the males occupying the lowest rung of the nascent species. He took it upon himself to surpass the limitations she herself had laid upon the males. He left, he hunted, he sought answers. The way the naga believed the mother intended the six-armed, serpent haired among them to be served by the rest. They took it to be the way things were intended. Over the course of a year and a half he crept out of Denandsor to master himself. When he returned he had awakened his own essence and learned the rudiments of a terrestrial martial art. He studied warfare, and pushed himself to exhaustion and beyond. He picked up a group of seven humans from the people Danizelle was watching over in the deep jungles and trained them in the fighting arts. When he and his companions were confronted by a shrieking trio of naga women who accused them of subverting Danizelle's intent, the pack of them knocked the snake hair and her cronies out and dumped them in the creche like exhausted children. Later all seven of his people had volunteered for Danizelles genesis work, and had become hind, naga, beast-handler, and a few of danzis other projects in turn. The eclectic bunch carved a niche for themselves as a powwr among the mortal population, competing, questioning, training and otherwise inspiring others to aggressively compete for positions, roles and rank based on personal merit. Barrekal was aiming for the top, and everyone knew it. When the dragon blooded naga came for them, Barrekal never really understood why they took such great pains to keep them alive when they dragged the lot of them off to judgement. He was dragged before Danizelle, and made to explain himself. Barrekal was unrepentant. She would never simply bow to one she did not respect, so neither would he. His limitations were obstacles to be overcome, nothing more. Danizelle was pleased. He got her intent, and her message, to always strive to be the best and exceed ones limits. She made him her champion, transforming him into one of her souls. She also realized shed hamstrung half the naga population without thinking the consequences through. The male nagas all shortly had their essence force-awakened to put them on a more even keel. Barrekal became what he always was, a competitor, forever testing himself against the worthy opponents he can find. His seven cohorts in turn were bound to him as his souls as he became Danizelle's general, champion and the teacher of combat arms to her children. He is drawn to worthy battles, always gauging not only a competitor's skill, but their honor and mettle. In war hes as vicious as Danizelle herself but when one is competing, be it a race, sparring or a duel to the death there are rules to be obeyed, and the Gorgon's Champion is perfectly capable of following them. His greatest wish is to test himself agains truly worthy challenges, such as Ligier, Sol Invictus and Mars. He has no desire to kill them, merely to test himself, his skill and power against theirs. For Barrekal, the competition is the prize, not the shiny bauble at the end. Barrekal is absolutely fascinated by the Scarlet Empress. She herself achieved the impossible, and despite the friction between Niet and Danizelle, seeks her out to learn more. Even with his frightening power she represents some of the best, if most ruthless, the dragon-blooded ever produced. It doesnt hurt that she's also in his eyes still shockingly beautiful. Whether he competes for her eye remains to be seen. Summoning: Obscurity 5/5. Barrekal is almost unknown. And since Danizelle is not subject to the surrender oaths, exalts and gods tread dangerous ground trying to bind her Devas like Yozi souls. Barrekal is attracted to places where victory comes against impossible odds or places where competition is ferocious, and can appear there without being summoned for the duration of the event. Motivation: To test himself and others, finding worthy challenges, and students to teach are all-important. Barrekal has intimacies to Danizelle, the Naga, And things which involve testing oneself against others or the world such as Honorable challenges, Tournaments, Students, Duels and hunts. Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 3, Temperance 2, Valor 5 Traits: As Third Circle Demon Sample Powers: Champion's prowess: Barrekal is a powerhouse amongst Warriors. His considered defense is considered a perfect parry though not applicability trumping, so perfect attacks of any stripe bypass this protection as do attacks that would bypass parries such as attacks that affect an area radius such as firewands or sorcerous blasts. Barrekal may make an attack unblockable or undodgeable (not both) for 5 motes. To be clear, this panlopy charm applies only to martial prowess. Social and mental acumen are outside this purview Sifu's Eye: Barrekal is a martial master who delights in teaching worthy students with a modicum of honor in martial skill. He may, with a day of training, raise any martial ability of a student (to include athletics and dodge) by 1 as a training effect. He may do the same for Attributes, though the training takes a week. He may also mimic and teach any martial art style he has encountered so long as the student is capable of learning it. The exception is Sidereal martial Arts. He may gain insight into the powers of the Fate arts, but he can never mimic them, for they are beyond his ken to master. He could act as a tutor to a sidereal in such, but not to a solar or Abyssal. Training the most powerful of the chosen is the sole purview of the Viziers, and no matter how much Barrekal would love it otherwise, such skill at teaching is beyond him. Barrekal MUST have seen a martial arts charm in action to mimic or teach it. He does not magically gain insight into all such things. Honor-Bound Heart: Contests have rules. If Barrekal participates in a duel or competition he strictly abides by the accorded rules of such, and his dedication enforces the same on all others as well. None may cheat, violate the letter or spirit of the competition, and those who do so suffer his wrath. Barrekal may strike down with his wrath anyone whom willfully violates the accorded rules. He strikes the offender with eldritch green lightning from the sky once each time they break the accord. The lightning bolt inflicts 25 dice of lethal damage and will strike unerringly those who cheat from within the competition or the sidelines. This is a perfect attack, and Barrekal cannot withold his strike unless the violation is by accident, forgetfulness or other circumstance. Should the offender prostrate themselves and acknowledge their mistake the strike will not come. Willpower 9 Essence 9 Summoning Resistance 0 Other notes: Barrekal appears as a handsome man with four arms from the waist up with shoulder length black hair and somewhat inhuman features. From the waist down his body is that of a massive aquatic serpent. His skin and scales are an extremely vivid shade of blue, almost azure, with emerald striping. He's been known to cause panic among demons who don't realize his coloration is just off from the forbidden shade. Category:Soul-world